my love
by frosyita
Summary: ada apa denganku? /drarry/ BL / Chapter 1


MY LOVE

CAST : HARRY POTTER & DRACO MALFOY

WARNING : BL, GEJE, GARING, SETTING OUT OF FILM

(sorry ya tante **JK. Rowling**)

"Ada Apa Denganku?"

Note : bersetting pada tahun ke-5 dengan semua adegan di ambil dari "blender" semua adegan dalam HP 1 - 7

.

.

.

Namaku Harry Potter

Pasti sudah tahu siapa aku, kan?

Tak ada manusia dunia sihir yang tak mengenalku bahkan sebelum aku mengenal diriku sendiri, mereka semua sudah mengenal semua kisah tentang diriku dan kekuatanku yang dapat mengalahkan penyihir paling kejam dalam dunia ini tanpa melakukan perlawanan apapun.

Hahahha …. Aku keren kan?

Tapi semua itu harus di bayar dengan nyawa kedua orang tuaku. Tak banyak yang ingin aku ceritakan tentang hidupku, aku hanya ingin sedikit berbagi tentang persahabatku dan kisah cintaku.

RON dan HERMIONE adalah sahabatku sejak pertama kali aku menginjakkan kaki di hogwarts. Pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Ron saat kami berada dalam satu kompartemen, sedang Hermione adalah sahabat tak terduga kami selanjutnya. Karena sifat dia yang sangat menyebalkan itu membuat kami lama-kelamaan menjadi akrab dan bersahabat. Tak banyak yang ingin aku ceritakan tentang mereka, yang jelas kami sekarang adalah sahabat yang tak terpisahkan.

Di tahun ke lima-ku, aku mengalami delima bathin yang sangat menyiksa. Entah perasaan apa ini, perasaan yang dapat membuatku berdebar-debar melebihi batas normal detak jantungku dan kadang juga perasaan menyakitkan yang dapat meremas jantungku dengan kencangnya. Setiap bertemu dengannya, orang yang sangat berkarisma dan sangat memikat.

Dia ….

Dia yang berpenampilan sangat rapi dan sangat menggoda. Sering aku memimpikannya dalam tidurku, bahkan aku pernah memimpikan kami sedang bercinta dengan gairahnya.

FU*K IT‼‼‼

Itu sesuatu yang sangat tak mungkin.

Huuek~huueek~

"Are you okey, Harry?"

Suara Ron membuatku menghentikan aktifitas setengah muntahku setelah aku bermimpi bercinta dengannya.

"I'm okey" jawaban singkat itu yang bisa aku berikan dan mulai merebahkan diri lagi.

Beberapa menit lamanya aku tak kunjung bisa memejamkan mataku

"Kenapa, Merlin? Tak mungkin aku menginginkannya." Gumamku sebelum aku terlelap lagi dalam tidurku.

-00-

Liburan musim panas telah berlalu dan saatnya kami kembali ke hogwarts memasuki tahun pelajaran tingkat lima. Tak sengaja aku melihatnya, dia semakin tampan,

"Merlin…jauhkan dia dari hadapanku."

Tapi ternyata Merlin tak mengabulkan keinginanku, dia semakin berjalan mendekatiku dan dengan gerakan cepat aku langsung masuk ke dalam kompartemen bersama Ron dan Hermione.

"Hai, Potter."

Demi apa, dia menyapaku

"Ada apa, Malfoy?" jawab dan tanya Ron dengan ketusnya karena aku sudah tak sanggup mengeluarkan suara. Seakan tak memperdulikan Ron, dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuhku, namun entah kenapa aku memundurkan tubuhku beberapa centi ke belakang seolah tak rela tangan putihnya menyentuhku.

'Bodoh' runtukku dalam hati

"Baiklah." Itulah ucapan terakhirnya dan dia berlalu meninggalkanku dengan wajah kecewa.

Kecewa?

Benarkah dia kecewa?

Maafkan aku Draco Malfoy, aku takut kalau semua hanya aku saja yang merasakan perasaan terlarang ini.

-00-

Hari ini ada pertandingan antara Gryffindor asramaku dan Slytherin asramanya dalam pertandingan Quidditch yang sangat di senangi oleh anak-anak Hogwarts, dan ini pula pertama kalinya aku akan melawan seeker baru dari asrama Slytherin yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Draco Malfoy.

Huuff~ aku menghela nafas

"Kau tak apa, Harry?" suara Oliver Wood membuyarkan kegundahan hatiku

Hm~

Hanya anggukan dan cengiran khas yang bisa aku berikan padanya.

Pertandingan di mulai dengan Slytherin yang memimpin angka. Aku melihatnya sangat antusias dan gesit dalam pertandingan. Tanpa terasa aku tersenyum melihatnya dan tak menyadari ada Bogart yang menghantam sapu terbangku.

"Hwaaaaa" jeritku tak sengaja

Dan aku langsung terbang dengan gesit saat Bogart itu tak juga menghindar dariku dan seakan memang sengaja memburuku.

Beberapa kali aku melakukan gerakan untuk menghindarinya dan ..

"Akhirnya, dia pergi juga."

"Bermain Balled, Potter?" suara mengejek itu aku sangat hafal sekali.

Saat dia sibuk mengejekku dan memperhatikanku, dia tak menyadari ada Snitch tepat berada di sebelah atas kanan kepalanya. Aku mencoba mendekatinya dengan perlahan

"Kau mau apa, Potter."

Aku terus mendekatinya, dan pertanyaan macam apa itu? Tentu saja aku mendekatinya untuk mengambil Snitch. Dasar memang Malfoy bodoh, terlalu terpesonakah dengaku sampai tak menyadari keberadaanya

'hahahha' aku tertawa dalam hati dan ….

Hup~

Aku menangkap Snitch-nya dan Gryffindor menang.

Aku hanya bisa melihatnya muram dan aku menyeringai melihatnya.

Saat aku akan kembali ke asrama aku melihatnya –Draco- di bentak oleh Marcus Flint karena tak melihat Snitch yang berada tepat di atasnya. Ada rasa nyeri dalam dadaku saat melihatnya di bentak oleh orang lain.

'maafkan aku, Draco' ucapku dalam hati

Beberapa bulan berlalu setelah pertandingan, disinilah aku sekarang berkejar-kejaran dengan kurcaci pembawa pesan valentine.

"Arry, tunggu," Terian kurcaci yang tak lelah mengejarku "tunggu, aku akan membacakan pesan untukmu."

"Tolong jangan disini," ucapku memohon saat dia berhasil meraih tasku dan membuat kami menjadi tontonan "lepaskan aku." Ucapku memohon tapi kurcaci perbawa pesan musikal itu tak juga berhenti tarik-menarik dengaku dan akhirnya ….

Semua isi dalam tasku berhamburan begitu saja di lantai dengan di tonton anak kelas satu, termasuk Ginny Weasly.

Aku berjongkok gelagapan untuk memasukkan semua barangku yang berhamburan sebelum kurcaci bersayap ini membacakan pesan untukku, sampai …

"Ada apa ini?" suara itu

Dengan cepat aku memasukkan barang yang berserakan sebelum Malfoy mendengarkan pesan untukku di baca.

Panik‼!

Iya … aku sangat panik saat Malfoy mulai mendekat. Tak ada yang bisa kupikirkan selain lari. Namun saat aku mencoba berlari kurcaci itu menarik kakiku dan membuatku terjerabah dan dia langsung menduduki lututku.

"Baiklah, dengarkan lagu valentinmu," dan kurcaci mulai membacakan pesan itu _**"Matanya sehijau acar kodok segar, Rambutnya sehitam papan tulis. Ingin sekali aku memilikinya, Dia sungguh luar biasa, Pahlawan yang mengalahkan Pangeran Kegelapan."**_

Demi Merlin, aku rela memberikan semua emasku di Gringotts untuk bisa pergi dari sini. Rasanya malu sekali saat di tertawakan oleh semua anak dan termasuk DIA. Dia terlihat sangat senang menertawanku.

Hah~

Kakiku rasanya kebas setelah di duduki oleh kurcaci besar itu. Mencoba berdiri dan mencoba ikut tertawa setelah mendapat pesan tersebut bersama anak-anak yang lain.

"Sudah-sudah bubar." Suara Percy membuat semuanya pergi berhamburan selain Draco Malfoy.

'Malfoy kau mau apa sebenarnya kenapa tak ikut pergi dengan yang lain … dan apa itu yang dia ambil? Itu ….. buku harianku tentang Dia.

Tidak … tidak …. Dia tak boleh membacanya.

"Kembalikan, Malfoy" ucapku geram

"Apa yang di tulis Potter disini." Bukannya mendengar ucapanku, dia malah dengan santainya akan membacanya. Dengan gerakan cepat dan terdesak "Expelliarmus" ucapku dengan lantang dan membuat buku harianku terbang dan di tangkap oleh Ron.

"Dilarang menggunakan sihir di koridor, Harry." Teriak Percy namun tak aku hiraukan.

Aku hanya melihatnya yang muram karena aku berhasil mengambil buku harianku. Dan mencoba membaca gerak mulutnya saat dia berbicara dengan Ginny saat melewatinya

"Menurutku, Potter sama sekali tak menyukai Valentine-mu." Dengan ragu aku membaca gerak mulut Malfoy.

Malfoy marah dengan Ginny?

Jadi Ginny yang memberikan pesan musical?

Lalu … apa maksudnya Malfoy berkata begitu …..

Karena terlalu memikirkannya sampai aku tak sadar kalau Ron dan Percy meninggalkanku termasuk DIA.

-tbc-

Heheheh,, aku comeback dengan ff Drarry terbaru dengan menggabungkan kejadian-kejadian yang di mainkan oleh Draco dan Harry.

Untuk semuanya terima kasih atas kunjungannya dan mohon masukannya.


End file.
